Merak
"Merak: a plasma specialist. He was the first Crogenitor to become a Destructor. The first to join the Corruptor, and the first to storm his own people." - HELIX ' Merak, the Devastator' is a Plasma Destructor, and is also the first Crogenitor to become a Destructor, according to HELIX. He's fought on the planet Cryos. In one gameplay video, Merak could be seen using an ability that appears to be Zrin's 'Plasma Column'. Merak was responsible for the breach in the Shield Ring on Zelem's Nexus as well as the destruction of the Perceptory. Lore Hailing from a powerful faction of plasma specialists, Crogenitor Merak was charismatic and ambitious. Tragically for the galaxy, his intelligence, training and ethics never rose to match his thirst for power. While working in the Nexus alongside Zelem himself, Merak accidentally shattered three percent of the Shield Ring. The damage was costly to repair, but far costlier in lives: thousands of Zelemi perished. Disgraced by a disaster that even his powerful allies could not hide, Merak disappeared from public life. In secret, he began secretly colluding with Crogenitor Xylan on dangerous E-DNA experiments. When the Crogenitors exiled Xylan, Merak knew his sponsor would eventually return to seize leadership of the galaxy. Using all the influence he had left, Merak purchased key defense secrets. He traded them to The Corruptor for transfections to make him powerful enough to crush both their enemies. ''Merak became an incarnation of plasma, able to weaponize lightning and meteors. During the final attack on Perceptum, Merak personally directed the destruction of the Perceptory, obliterating the institution containing the very greatness that he himself could never achieve. Battle Strategy Onslaught During battle, Merak slams both of his fists into the ground. Once he does this, he will use a lightning attack that arcs from Hero to Hero. When he is damaged, he summons minions called Blazers. They leave trails of Plasma behind them as they walk. Invasion During the battle, Merak uses the same strategy as he used on Onslaught. His skin is much darker, and he appears to have one of Tork's tanks connected to one of Char's. His mask is upside-down. He now has the ability to slam the ground and summon geysers of fire. His Blazers walk slower, but appear in larger numbers. 'Apocalypse Merak is encountered on level 15-4 here. His skin is now red, and he has a ''Tork and Char weapon on his back, as well as several tubes draped over his face. He also has two of Zrin's Apoc Weapons on each arm and another on his neck. He has a new ability that allows him to grab a chunk of smoldering brimstone from the ground and throw it up in the air, causing small meteors to rain down onto the battle stage. His skin then turns black and his eyes glow red along with the cracks running along his body. '''Trivia *When Merak is destroyed, he drops his mask. He shares this trait with all other Destructors. *Merak has a body very similar to Zrin's. He also has the feet of Blitz and Krel. *Merak was the first boss of Darkspore whose name was shown. *The weapons on Merak's arms that he has in Apocalypse can be found in Apocalypse mode and used on Zrin following Patch 5.3. *He somewhat seems to have Blitz's hands. *Merak was the first ally of The Corruptor. *On Darkspore.com's main page, there was a stone-like creature with a yellow mask holding a button that says "What is Darkspore?". According to Paul Sottosanti on the Darkspore forum, this is a version of Merak without his plasma effects and wearing a special mask. In the Co-op Trailer for Darkspore, Merak is actually seen ingame wearing this mask during battle. His purpose for wearing it is possibly a reference to his past life as a Crogenitor (all the Destructors seem to wear one, and when one of the Crogenitors is shown in a cutscene, they too wear a mask). *There is also a star known as Beta Ursae Majoris and its traditional name is Merak. *Before Merak's final model was released in the game, Merak didn't wear any mask. Instead, his face could be seen and he also had four eyes. In addition, if one looks close enough, one could see that Merak's face was Lumin's head. (Seen in the old Darkspore Gameplay Trailer) *If one was lucky, one could get a Cashout Item with Merak's Affix. * Category:Plasma Category:Characters & Classes Category:Destructors Category:Cryos Category:Enemies